Chasing the Dark Mark
by Prongs312
Summary: Chasing the Dark Mark takes place two years after the ending of book six. So unless You've read the sixth book I wouldn't read this. In this story Harry deals with finding the other horcruxes, kiddnap of his friends, the mystirous R.A.B, and his romance w
1. Pure Romance or not

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just this plot.

CHASING THE DARK MARK

Chapter 1!

_Pure Romance…or not. _

"_Why didn't he do it, I wonder?" _

_"My lord I apologize. I thought he had failed." _

_"Why would you have thought that?"_

_"I saw a body up in the tower. Since Dumbledore was still standing, I thought it had been the boy. Again, I apologize."_

_Cold red eyes looked at his death eater. He looked straight into his servants' eyes, trying to read his every thought. Digging into the mind trying to find any sense of a lie. There was no sign of it, just truth in his eyes._

_"Alright. You are forgiven. You should have a punishment, but since he is gone..."_

_"Thank you, master."_

_"Now go. See to it the boy still has what he needs."_

_"Yes, yes. Of course." _

Harry Potter stood on a rock, the sea spraying his face, waiting. It had been too long and it was time again. He just couldn't resist it anymore.

It had been two years since that fatal night when Harry saw Dumbledore's body sail off the north tower, just being hit by the killing curse. Ever since, he had been wandering the edges of the earth trying to find the horcruxes. But the one time he had gotten to the spot where one should be he found a different note, a different threat to Voldemort from the mysterious R.A.B.

Finally, Harry heard a pop behind him. He turned and saw Ginny walking towards him looking worried.

"Harry," she said looking serious. "What's wrong? You said it was urgent."

Harry said nothing. He just stood there waiting for her to get a little closer…

"Harry?" she asked looking concerned. "What is it?" She finally reached him and stood in front of him waiting for him to respond.

Harry stared at her for a short moment then quickly leaned forward and kissed her. For a short moment Ginny considered kissing back and may have even done so a little. But she got her senses back and gently pushed him back and shook her head.

"No Harry. Not again." Harry looked longingly at her.

"Why? Please just this once."

"Harry that's my point! 'Just this once.'"

"But Ginny-"

"No!" Her face was stern. "Harry, I'm not waiting for you anymore." Harry's face looked horror struck.

"Ginny, don't-"

"What? Did you expect me to just wait for the next five years or until you die while every six months you call on me for a one night stand?" Harry stared at her disappointment etched all over his face. She looked calmly back at him. Harry said nothing.

"I'm going to start dating again," she said matter of factly as if she was daring him to argue with her. Harry just sighed. He knew that had been coming. Suddenly his eyes popped as he realized where dating might lead to.  
"You-you-you're going to get married?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not engaged but I'm not promising anything either." His brain was screaming _Why Ginny Why?_ Ginny could see his thoughts through his eyes.

"This was your decision not mine," she said. Harry looked at her incredulously.

"You decide to run around looking for a husband and it's MY fault?"

"You had two choices and there is no way I'm going for your third. You can marry me or not have me at all." And with that she disapparated and was gone. Harry reached out to where she had stood just to feel air.

Harry felt a drop of water on his face that he knew hadn't come from the sea.

"You really can't blame her Harry," Hermione said later that week when Harry finally fest up. They were in a good sized house that Harry and Ron lived in but never spent much time at.

"Why not?" Harry asked stubbornly.

"She's the exact age most wizards get married and that's what she wants."

"You know why I can't marry her."

"Yes we know why you can't get married. But what reason is there that she can't?" Harry looked away and stared out the window.

"Because I love her," he said.

"Well, yes but that is being selfish." Harry turned back to Hermione.

"So what? Why shouldn't I be?" he said crossly.

"That's not fair to Ginny and you know it." Harry sighed. He knew Hermione was right. He could never argue with her like Ron could. Suddenly Ron walked into the room.

"Harry what are you doing to my sister?" he said calmly as if expecting a joke from Harry.

"Saving her life." Ron wasn't convinced.

"And?"

"Causing her to marry some pretty boy and never speck to me again." Ron looked annoyed.

"Why can't she just keep her panties out of a twist for a little while longer?"

"Ron!" Hermione said staring at him darkly.

"What?" he said innocently. "She's got to learn that men can play hard to get just as well as girls can!"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I've got the feeling that she's doing a bit better then me."

"What this is a competition now?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Come on Hermione," Ron said as he sat in a chair. "It's not Harry's fault!"

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is," she said. "It only matters what Ginny wants and that's not waiting around till she's seventy for one boy."

"But he's got to defeat the most powerful wizard ever! Don't you think there might be a small exception for this boy?"

"He's the one who said no not her."

"Oh yes you are totally right. Harry's being selfish by saving her life rather then having her."

"He's not giving her up though! He's still asking her for something!"

"Oh so saving someone's life isn't worth a little kiss!"

"I…!….he…!..She….-! "Harry interrupted her.

"You two probably shouldn't be talking about this anyways."

"For once I agree with you Harry" said a voice from the doorway. Harry's heart did a leap as he unexpectedly saw Ginny standing in the doorway. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten! He always tracked down her visits! How could he have forgotten about this one?

"Why are you having a debate about this without me here? And why are you two even in it?" Ron stared at his little sister in a very cool and calm way.

"Ginny." He said, "You've got to learn that you _not_ the only person who can leave someone wanting more." Ginny's eyes flared and she opened her mouth.

"I am not discussing this with you!" she cried pure shock in every syllable. Ron scowled at her. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him out of the room. Some would think that this was only to let Harry and Ginny talk but Harry knew better. They were going to argue some more out of Ginny's ear shot.

Ginny leaned on the door frame her arms crossed. She stared at Harry expectantly as if she was waiting for an explanation. Harry tried to grasp the same amount of cool Ron had, like he was fine until Ginny came in and annoyed him. He put his hands on the back of his head in a rather pompous way and said

"So. We over for good then?" His casual tone made Ginny sad.

"What do you mean?" she said her brow furrowed.

"Well, if I was to, say, kill Voldemort tomorrow, then…"

"You can't get a ring by tomorrow," Ginny said and she left the room.

Kinda short but don't worry there will be more soon. Please review (constructive criticism is better then telling me I suck)


	2. The Unraveled Story

Disclaimer: It just so happens that I'm still begging my mom for allowance so yeah I don't own Harry Potter

CHASING THE DARK MARK

Chapter 2! **_The Unraveled Story_**

"_You need to get out now!"_

"_But, sir, what about you?"_

"_Never mind about me. You need to run to the dead tree on the far side of this place. There you can Apperate. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes…but I'm not very good at Apperating. I never end up where I want to go. Couldn't you just come with me?"_

"_No I can't go. And all you need to do is concentrate." _

"_I'm sorry to have frustrated you."_

"_I told you not to worry about me! Just run when you get the signal!"_

"_All right. I'll be waiting."_

"Harry I told you to stop!" Ron looked exasperated.

"Stop what?"

"Stop thinking about Ginny!" Harry looked at Ron bewildered.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about her?"

"Well, let's see, I don't know. For one I'm pretty sure I've never seen you bash your eye lashes at me." Ron did a girly impression of opening and closing his eyes very fast. "Oh Ginny please give me one last kiss!" Ron puckered his lips.

Harry picked up a melon and shoved it agents Ron's mouth. Ron almost fell over from the combination of the push and laugher.

"For you information," Harry said, "I was trying to find the most sane person on this list that has heard of this guy."

"Well unless there are any red-heads on there-"

"Don't say it!" Harry said. "Besides! I don't see a better excuse for a distraction from you then a very smart brunet that just happened to do our laundry last night!"

"If you're talking about Hermione, you're insane."

"Well, you didn't have your last nine girlfriends to make me jealous I hope!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ron said stubbornly.

"Oh yes of course. I guess the fact that your dates are always in sync with Hermione's visits are just a mere coincidence."

"Shut up."

"Ah the pot calling the kettle black."

"Okay how about we stop talking about our would be girlfriends and get some work done?"

"Ha! So you admit that you like her!"

"I…You…-"

"Aren't you two supposed to be investigating?" Hermione walked into the room.

Ron suddenly grew very pale.

"How much did you hear?" He said looking slightly scared.

"Something about a kettle?" Hermione said questioningly.

"Oh okay," Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to the table they were sitting at and slapped a piece of paper in front of Harry.

"There. The address you two should have gotten ages ago but I got with a snap of my fingers."

"Did you confirm it?" Ron asked her.

"Seven times."

"We only put you on this two hours ago!" Hermione gave Ron a You-forgot-who-you're-dealing-with look.

"Be quiet you two," Harry chimed in. "We've got to get to this guy now."

"This reminds me of Privite Drive." Harry said. Every house along the road and even in the town looked exactly the same. "107…a perfectly ordinary number. Nothing different about this house."

"Well considering all the information this guy has and has given away he probably doesn't want to be found." Ron said.

"Luckily, I know better then to trust you two to get work done!"

"Hermione? Shut up," Ron said. "So what do you want Harry? You want us in there with you or…"

"No," Harry said. "He'll feel intimidated. Just pear in threw the windows and come in if he's trouble."

Harry knocked on the door five times and heard an elderly ladies voice come from inside.

"Who is it?" it said pleasantly.

Hermione suddenly nudged Harry.

"Say you're someone requiring services," she whispered. Harry repeated what Hermione had told him to."

Harry heard a soft click then he saw the door creek open. Inside was the lady Harry knew at once was the Belonger of the voice.

"Well," she said smiling, "what do you have for me?"

Hermione slipped Harry's money bag out if his pocket and jingled it in front of the lady's face.

"Very nice!" she said. "Only one at a time." She said beckoning Harry to follow her. She was walking towards a set of stairs.

"Harry, don't forget this one!" Hermione said handing Harry a Gallion. Harry took it from her and looked at it. It was one of the gallions from their D.A meetings three years ago that would tell Hermione and Ron if there was a problem.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry followed the lady down the dark stairs. The stairs went deep down into a sort of dungeon that Harry found less pleasant then the old one at Hogwarts. His feet sometimes stuck a little to what Harry thought was green ooze that the stairwell was leaking.

"You've got one!" The lady called her voice suddenly harsh and raspy.

"Good…good," a new voice said. It sounded slightly elderly but amazingly tuff.

Harry saw a soft light towards the bottom of the stairs in what seemed to be the most haunted of basements he had ever come across. All he could see from the light was a desk and a chair with its back to him. Everything else seemed to drift out of the light into all black.

"How much do you have, boy?" the tuff voice said.

"That depends. What is your charge?" Harry said.

The chair suddenly spun around to reveille a good sized man with squinty eyes and a knife twirling in his fingers.

"I charge as much as you have."

"I only have a Knut," Harry said.

"Nice try boy. But I am too smart for your own good."

"Ten Gallions" Harry said.

"Twenty!"

"Twelve!"

"Fifteen! My final offer!" Harry looked at him coolly,

"Seven now. Eight when you've told me what you've got."

"Deal." The man nodded his head at a chair once Harry had clinked the gallions on the man's desk. Harry sat. Then the man simple looked at him, waiting for Harry to talk.

"What do you know about the founders of Hogwarts?" Harry said.

"Quiet a lot. Would you like to narrow it down a little? Unless you wish me to describe every strand of hair on each of their heads."

"Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," Harry said ignoring him.

"Are we talking personalities, possessions, or strictly political?"

"Possessions."

"Well, lemme tell you kid," the man said sighing. "They had a lot of them."

"Any that still survives today?"

"I believe there are about ten each. Do you mind narrowing it down to one or the other?"

"Hmm," Harry thought out loud. "Voldemort would most likely settle for just Ravenclaw since he probably didn't like Gryffindor much, being a Slytherin."

"Voldemort doesn't settle." The man said. Harry turned his eyes back on the man.

"Was there anything…I don't know…that they both owned?" Harry could tell he had gotten somewhere even before the man spoke. The man's mouth cracked into a grin.

"Do you mind a long story?" he said.

"No of course not!" Harry said quickly.

"Alright. The two wizards and two witches first meet wondering the country all having hopes of finding and doing wondrous things. They picked up one another in adventurous places such as high mountains or deep in dark woods. First to find each other were Gryffindor and Slytherin in a dark wood when Slytherin saved Gryffindor's life from a Basilisk by speaking to it and telling it to back off. This was how the Slytherin's sign became a snake.

"Helga Hufflepuff was next. The two were walking about a month later still trying to find their way out of the woods when they heard a cry of distress. They followed the crying sound until it leads them to a dark cave where they heard voices.

"'You are never aloud to leave to you hear me?' said a harsh voice. They heard the cry yet again. What they discovered was a poor girl being harassed by her father. This girl like them had large dreams of leaving home and discovering things for herself. Well, they listened to them for a while then managed to get the girl out of there and run away with them. What they found funny about her was ever since they had first seen her she had been clutching onto a small stuffed badger that looked very worn out. This is how the Hufflepuff sign became a badger.

"Lastly, they one day they decided to be spontaneous and climb the highest mountain they could find. So they climbed a high snowy mountain to the very top and there they saw a very pretty girl we know today as Ravenclaw. Apparently, her last name said it all since perched on her shoulder was a big, beautiful Raven. It cawed when it saw them coming and she turned to see them.

"Now let me tell you, it was more then just the cold that made a chill go up Gryffindor's spine when he first laid eyes on her. Her hair was long and brown with her eyes as white as the snow they stood upon. And of course it wasn't the wind that soared Ravenclaw's breathe out of her lungs when she spotted Gryffindor's handsome features.

"Now to make a long story short they all adventured to their liking together and decided to take on a completely different challenge; teaching. Now as you can imagine, the more time they spent together, the more Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tried to steal as many seconds alone as possible. Finally, one fateful night, Gryffindor worked up his courage and confessed his feelings to Ravenclaw. They then spent every second after that either standing by each others side or wondering where the other was.

Now to the key part of this story. Gryffindor owned a beautiful blue diamond necklace that his mother had given to him the day he had left home. She had told him to give it to the women he planed to marry. This was obviously before rings. So Gryffindor explained his mother's story to Ravenclaw and gave her the beautiful necklace. She took it graciously and they planed to marry within five months.

"Unfortunately, a war was being fought much differently from the one today. Wars closer to muggle wars with magic. Magic so advanced that spells could kill someone slowly and painfully. Now while out walking on a vacation the happy pair found themselves in the middle of a surprise attack. They were hit with a horrible killing curse and died in each others arms. By this time Slytherin had already left and Hufflepuff disappeared right after her friend's death. But Ravenclaw always wore her necklace everywhere she went so in the smoke and dust of a grave yard someone saw something blue glint in the light…"

"Perfect!" Harry said. He pored ten more gallions on the mans desk and walked back up the creaky steps and out the door, a plan already forming in his mind.

Okay even I thought that was awesome! And whatever your name is who thought R.A.B. standed for Black is a very good suggestion. I'm going to make it be something really dumb and random that will not be right at all. Oh and sorry about the who said what thing I'll concentrate on that in the next chapter I'm too lazy to change this one.


	3. Ravenclaw's Necklace

Disclaimer: It just so happens that my last name's only similarity with Rowling is the 'G' and the 'I' so yeah Harry Potter isn't mine!

CHASING THE DARK MARK

Chapter 3! _Ravenclaw's Necklace. _

_The signal flared and he ran. He darted around the house and saw the tree. It seemed so far. The signal sounded again and he ran again, feeling like the tree just kept getting farther and farther. _

_Almost there…_

_Almost there…_

_Too late. A yell filled the air as curses joined it. So far none had hit the figure still running and running. But just as the tree was in reach, he felt a hot pain up his spin. He didn't care where he went or what he left behind he just wanted to get out. Without even thinking, he Apperated and was gone. But the curse had done its job. _

_Lying on the ground refusing to open his eyes, just waiting, he felt his consciousness slip away. _

Harry stepped forward, trying to make his feet make as little echo as possible. He doubted wither anyone else was in this dark place it still made his hair stand on end. He just wanted to reach the Necklace and get out.

As he reached for it with his unwounded hand, he heard a yell the caused him to freeze.

"Alton!" It was female's voice that yelled. Harry froze for a moment then quickly grabbed the necklace with his sleeve so whatever curse was on it wouldn't touch him.

"What?" whoever Alton was answered back. Harry sighed in relief. They sounded far. He could just Apperate away and they wouldn't know he was there..

"Where are you?" the female's voice said again.

"I have no idea," Alton said. Suddenly, Harry heard a new voice that made him jump.

"Shut up you two!" it shouted. Harry started because it sounded very close.

Harry tried to Apperate before he was seen…but he couldn't! The necklace was holding him back! Harry quickly hid in the shadows hoping he wouldn't be seen.

"Raveen! Are you close?" the female's voice called out again from far away.

"Yes it should be right here…"

Suddenly Harry saw a girl who must have been Raveen slip down from somewhere in the ceiling and walk over to where the necklace had been. She stared at it for a moment then pulled out a wand and a knife from her belt.

"We're too late!" Raveen's voice bounced off the walls down to where the other two stood.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It's gone," she shouted again.

"No!" they said.

"I'm coming down." She said.

She slipped up into the ceiling again where Harry couldn't see her. Convinced she was gone Harry stood up and ran to where he had come in. But suddenly Harry heard a yell and felt something fall on top of him.

Harry fell over but held the necklace to his chest. The girl called Raveen grabbed him and flipped him over to face her.

"Give me that!" she said holding her knife over him. Harry looked up at her squarely, very far from afraid.

"No!" he yelled. She laughed.

"You think bravery will save you? You are a fool! Now give me that you death eater!" she cried.

Harry grabbed his wand and shot a curse at her and he screamed that he wasn't a death eater. She dodged the curse and charged him.

Raveen grabbed the hair above Harry's forehead and pulled it backwards. She held her knife as if it were going to go into his through but suddenly she stopped. She stood there frozen for a moment then lat go of Harry's head.

She dropped her knife with a clatter just as two other figures came climbing up the side of the cave. She didn't turn to see them come up but kept her eyes on Harry's face.

"Raveen!" one of them called. It was the female voice Harry had first heard.

"What happened?" said the other Harry recognized as Alton.

Then they caught site of Harry. They rushed by Raveen's side and held up their wands at him. Without looking away from Harry, Raveen grabbed their wands and threw them aside.

"Uhh…what did we miss?" said the girl.

Everyone was quiet for a long minute then Harry felt something on his arm. He looked down at it and gasped in horror. In his desperation to hold onto it, he had touched it with his hand. Some dark blue liquid was climbing slowly up his arm and squishing it more and more every second.

Harry yelled as he dropped the necklace and tried to fling the thing on him off by waving his arm around but it didn't really work. Raveen rushed forward and yanked Harry's arm towards her. She grabbed the end that was going further and further up Harry's arm and pulled it. Harry felt his whole arm go out of control as Raveen attempted to yank the curse off. It did everything it could to get her away from him.

She ignored Harry's yells of pain and his attempts to wriggle her off and kept on pulling. Amazingly, it seemed as if she was prevailing for the dark thing was letting Harry's arm go. Finally she got the whole thing off, and quickly threw it off the ledge.

Harry looked down at his arm still in horror. His hand and half of his arm was all black and weak. It seemed to be falling apart and shriveling away. Harry yelled again.

Raveen didn't miss a beat. She turned back to Harry and grabbed his arm again. Before she did anything, Harry saw a small black part of her hands just like his heal. Harry's fingers were curled down so Raveen pushed them back up with her own fingers and held her hand in the air agents Harry's. Harry felt the feeling slowly creep back into his hand and saw it turn back to its normal color.

Once it was done, Harry let a quick breath out of his lungs as if he had been holding it. Raveen gave a small smile at Harry then dropped her hand to her lap. Harry turned his hand around for inspection. It passed as his regular hand and he too dropped it to his lap.

Raveen reached forward and picked up the necklace Harry had dropped. Harry suddenly sat upright feeling slightly apprehensive. He didn't know if he should take it from her or not. Who was this girl? Did he trust her enough to destroy the necklace? Harry decided to wait and see seeing as this girl had just saved his life.

As Harry watched the girl murmured something and her want let out a soft light that floated slowly at the necklace. She then placed it down and watched. Harry then looked at it too and saw an amazing sight.

The light from Raveen's wand tip had turned into a beautiful thing Harry could only call an angel. It had long, graceful white wings that seemed to be part of her dress. As Harry watched, he saw a dark green snake immerge from the blue of the necklace. It hissed and charged at the beautiful miniature angel. The angel suddenly drew out a sword and attacked the snake.

It was very interesting to watch even though you always knew who would win. The Angel managed to block every blow and the snake was becoming smaller and smaller. Finally, the snake disappeared in a wisp of green smoke and the angel jumped into the necklace as if it were a pool.

After a moment she reappeared and flew up to Raveen's shoulder. There she whispered something into her ear but Raveen shook it off like it didn't matter. Then she gave the little angel a soft poke with her wand tip and she was gone.

"Here," Raveen said, giving the necklace to Harry. "The curse is gone. It's just a normal necklace…for the most part." Harry took it from her slightly reluctantly and pocketed it. Then he looked at her and spoke.

"Who are you?" he asked her. Harry could just tell she was smiling through the darkness.

"Later. Now we have to get out of here."

Muahahahahahahaha! Sorry that took a while I went on vacation! I'll write more later. Oh and sorry about my horrible grammar and spelling that the spell check doesn't get. Spelling is not my greatest quality and I'm too lazy to get a BETA…unless I have any volunteers? I'll write more later.


	4. Raveen’s Soon To Be Broken Vow

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es no mine.

Chapter 4!

_Raveen's Soon To Be Broken Vow_

They finally found their way out of the maze and the dark. Harry's eyes squinted from the light but when he turned to get a good look at his companions he wasn't sure the light had come from the sun. The two girls that walked out of the cave beside him seemed to glow in beautiful features from head to toe. The other girl that Harry had discovered her name was Becca, had long brown hair that matched her eyes perfectly. She walked head strong and when Harry looked down he saw her hand was holding on to Alton's.

Harry turned away to get a good look at his savor. Raveen's hair was long and blond with blue eyes that seemed to pierce you like a knife. She didn't really walk the same as Becca. Raven seemed to walk away from them slightly. Almost like she was a born loner…just like Harry. She looked up and saw Harry staring at her. She smiled at him but it was a sad smile. It made Harry feel lost.

"Who are you?" Harry asked again. Becca and Alton shared Raveen's sad smile as Harry said this.

"We're here to help you," Beeca said. "That's all you really have to know." Harry frowned.

"Then tell me more then I have to know," he said. Raveen was looking patiently at him but Becca looked annoyed. She simple looked at him and said

"No." Raveen turned her gaze at Harry into a glare at her friend.

But Harry could not convince them otherwise. Finally, they decided to Apperate to a spot near Harry's house and went inside.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for him and although they were surprised to see his new companions, they greeted them politely.

"Hey mate," Ron said to Harry looking grave. "I've got to tell you something-"

Hermione nudged Ron and interrupted him.

"Harry did it work?" Harry sat down and told them his tale. Ron was in awe of Raveen's advanced magic. Hermione on the other hand looked slightly disgruntled when Ron pointed out that even she couldn't produce an Angal (the angelic thing that had come out of Raveen's wand.) Raveen just smiled at Hermione's jealousy and later whispered in her ear

"I envy what you have. It is greater then my magic."

"What is it that you envy?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Them," Raveen answered gesturing to all the people sitting around them.

"Oh," Hermione said passingly. "They're your friends now too you know." But Raveen just smiled her sad smile.

Later when things had quieted down again, Hermione whispered to Raveen

"I don't think either of us will envy Harry right now."

"Why?" she asked. Hermione told her and Raveen grew quiet.

"Harry?" Hermione said to him from across the table. "Come with me."

Raveen walked out onto the roof where Harry sat staring at the sunset having just dried tears from his eyes. What neither knew was that Becca had followed her up and was spying on them.

"She doesn't disserve you anyways," Raveen said. Harry said nothing. They sat there for a moment and she spoke again. "Trust me there would be many others."

Harry suddenly looked at her as if looking at her for the first time. She had healed many other wounds. Perhaps just her presence could heal this one. For a long time they looked at each other when Beeca suddenly spoke like she had just come up.

"There you are! Raveen May I please have a word?" Raveen followed her down the stairs.

Harry sat there feeling alone. He was sure something had just passed between him and Raveen but he didn't know what to make of it.

He suddenly saw Ginny and another figure Apperate in front of his house and watched them go in laughing. Harry sighed. Raveen had said there would be more. He knew something had just passed between them. But from the moment Ginny disappeared into the door, he knew that none of it mattered. The fact that the love of his life was to wed someone else would haunt him no matter who he was with.

Meanwhile, Becca was leading Raveen to a disserted room with no lights on.

"What is it?" Raveen asked.

"What do you think you are doing?" Becca said in reply.

"Umm making him feel better?"

"Don't give me that!" Becca said furiously.

"Don't give you what?" Raveen said appearing to be confused.

"Hello! He's not one of us! He's a human!"

"I am well aware of a human when I see one."

"So as I asked what do you think you are doing?" Becca was glaring at her now.

"I…I…I wasn't…-"

"Its agents every law! Not just laws of where we're from but every law of nature!" Raveen seemed to crack from pressure and decided to stop pretending.

"So what?" she said.

"So you can't do this! He has friends that are like his family and someone here that he loves! He can't just leave!" Raveen looked almost as furious as Becca now.

"Yeah and the person he loves is getting married! Plus he wouldn't remember them after a while!"

"You can't do this and you know it!" Becca was shouting now.

"Just because it was easy for you doesn't mean you can ruin this for the rest of us!" Raveen screamed. She ran away from Becca as fast as she possible could. She ran and just kept running until she was able to Apperate as far away as she could.

"She's just playing with you," Ron said much later after Harry had finally come down.

"I don't think she is," Harry said sadly.

"Come on! We're this close! She can't give this up when it's so close!"

"I think she just did." Harry closed his eyes and turned away hoping he wouldn't cry again. He didn't particularly enjoy it.

"If I were you," Ron said casually, "I would go make her be with you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry distractedly.

"I mean I'd tell her she can't do this to you when you are so close."

"I might just die anyways," Harry said sadly.

"If you're like this you will!" Ron said bravely. "Remember what Dumbledore said? Love is the only power you have over Voldemort."

"Well, right now it feels more like a weakness then strength."

"Exactly!" Ron said. "Just talk to her ok? I'm sure she's one of those girls who loves to hear her loves voice." Harry smiled weakly.

Later Harry sat in the living room all alone. It was dark since he wanted to keep out of sight. He didn't feel like talking to anyone else right now.

At the same time Raveen was walking quietly into the house. She crept into the living room for more quiet just like Harry wanted. Harry didn't see her as she snuck behind a couch, hoping no one would find her but she could still hear what was going on.

Suddenly a third person entered the room. Ginny had come in quietly but she was no Raveen. She ran into a few things until she reached a window at the end of the room. She didn't see Harry or Raveen but they were both watching her.

Without warning, she suddenly burst into tears. Still thinking she was alone, she poured her heart out in tears with her head leaning on the window, watching the drizzle outside. Harry stood from his hiding place, causing Raveen to jump a little. She had thought she was the only one in the room with Ginny.

Harry walked up to her quietly and placed his hands on her shoulders. She jerked around to see who was there and found Harry's face looking longingly at her. At first she shrugged him off and tried to hide her tears but couldn't do that for long. She ended up giving in and sobbing into Harry's shoulder.

Harry put his arms around her and held her close to him, never wanting to let go. He held her for what felt like hours but was still not nearly long enough.

"Ginny," he murmured into her ear. He gently pulled her slightly away from him. Their faces were very close as Harry looked bravely at her. Ginny looked transfixed at him unable to speak. "I can't stay here forever." Oh how he wanted to…

Ginny nodded at him a soft single tear slowly rolling down her cheek.

"I have to go. If we ever want…if I ever want to be with you ever again I have to go and do this. You understand don't you?" She nodded. She leaned forward and they embraced again. Ginny turned her head and whispered into Harry's ear.

"I believe in you." Their hug tightened. Harry felt energy swell up inside of him.

Raveen stood up finally and crept out of the room unnoticed. She ran up the stairs to where Becca sat on a bed.

"You were right," she said sadly. _I must never dream like that again_ she told herself. Becca nodded and had Raveen sit down as she brushed her hair, not that it ever needed it. So Raveen vowed to herself to try and just get her task done and go back to where she came from, still alone. She would rather do that then take anything away from anyone, like she had almost taken Harry and Ginny away from each other.

Awwwww isn't that cute? Okay so I have to finish this story by tomorrow because I'm going on Vacation for three weeks! So I'm going to try and write another chapter tonight and one tomorrow and then it will all be happy! And then I can spend three weeks thinking about my next fic! Okay later!


	5. The return of the Slytherins

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter.

CHASING THE DARK MARK

Chapter 5!

_The return of the Slytherins_

Harry heard him doorbell ring from the kitchen. This shocked him. Everyone either just walked in or knocked. No wizards ever used doorbells. Harry walked over to the door and looked out the window. There stood a muggle police man, a sight that made Harry's stomach turn over. He opened the door.

"What can I do for you?" Harry asked casually. The police man looked grave.

"Are you a Mr. Harry Potter?" the man asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"I'm here because we picked up a young man today and brought him to the hospital. We asked him if he had any family but he just said he needed to see Harry Potter." Harry stared at the man calmly. If a wizard was away from his wand around muggles, Harry was willing to help him.

"All right. Are you willing to give me a ride?"

"Yes sir." The policeman led Harry out to his car and Harry was taken to the closest muggle hospital.

Once they were at the hospital, Harry was led to a small ward. There he found the surprise of his lifetime.

Sitting on a bed looking absolutely dreadful was none other then Draco Malfoy. Harry's mouth fell open but he quickly closed it and demanded to be left alone with him. A few memory charms and a quick Apperition later Harry was back at his house holding a very put out Slytherin.

"Raveen!" Harry shouted. No one else would be able to fix this. Malfoy…Draco must remember to call him Draco, looked like he had very little time.

Harry heard Raveen running down the stairs and felt relieved. She took one look at Draco and told Harry to bring him to the living room.

Harry sent a flare out of his wand to get Hermione and Ron down there because he thought they might want to see this.

And sure enough Ron and Hermione were down at Harry's side watching in awe as Raveen healed Draco's wounds with a mere touch. She was a very fast worker but it didn't all seem painless. A few times they heard Draco grown and occasionally cough up another few table spoons of blood.

Finally after a long while it looked like all of Draco's wounds were healed, even the internal ones. But Raveen didn't seem satisfied. As it turned out she was right. After a moment Draco was coughing up lots more blood. Raveen just looked at him feeling very confused.

Suddenly recognition downed on Raveen's face and she suddenly looked a little fearful. But she was brave. Her hand shot up in to the air and then back down and as she lunged her hand into Draco's stomach. It was as if her hand had just gone right through it, leaving it looking very undisturbed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gasped. That was more then a little advanced magic.

What surprised them even more was the fact that when Raveen pulled her hand back out of Draco's stomach, she was holding a long green snake with dark red fangs. She looked at it with pure disgust on her face.

Then Harry heard it speak to her.

"I thought the dark lord took care of you last time," it hissed mockingly.

"Well, you can tell him he had better do a better job next time." She was holding it by its head and its tail so as not to cause a disturbance. The snake didn't seem to be making any attempt to escape.

"Your master will not like this dear," he said in his same mocking voice. "He'll put in extra safety precautions so you don't escape again! So I'll just let the dark lord finish you off and you'll be gone for good!"

Raveen let go of the snake's head as she stood up then she twirled the tail around and slammed it on the hard floor. She took her foot and pushed it down hard right below the snake's head so it would choke him.

Hermione nudged Harry. Harry jumped and looked at her.

"What are they saying?" she whispered. Then Harry remembered that Rona and Hermione couldn't understand their snake talk. Harry shook his head to mean later. They continued to watch the scene.

"You tell your master," Raveen hissed at the snake, "that before I'm gone he'll be right where I'm going!"

Out of no where, Raveen's Angal appeared but it wasn't as Harry remembered it. Now it was fiery red with fangs. It sprung to life and speed towards the snake on the ground. Its fangs bared it reached the snake and sliced its head right off with its teeth.

Raveen make the snake body disappear and walked back over to Draco's side like nothing had happen. She wiped the blood off his mouth with her hand, held her hand in a fist very tightly and when she opened it nothing was there. She lifted the still unconscious Draco up and brought him up the stairs.

Harry decided to stay behind and tell Ron and Hermione what they had said.

"Who was this master the snake was talking about?" Ron said.

"It sounds like Raveen is some sort of prisoner," Hermione answered.

"And," Harry cut in, "she said that Voldemort would be going where she would soon have to go back to. It sounded like a threat."

"But we're going to kill Voldemort," Hermione said.

"So do you think Raveen's…she's not….alive?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea," Harry said.

Meanwhile, Raveen had placed Draco in her bed and had pulled her big puffy comforter over him so he could rest. But just as she turned to walk away, a hand shoot out and grabbed her wrist. Draco was too weak to hold on very tightly but Raveen turned and let him hold it.

"You…" he said weakly.

"Shhh," Raveen said putting finger to her mouth. "You need rest."

"Don't leave," Draco said, his eyes already closing.

"I will stay until you are asleep alright?" Raveen said.

Draco opened his eyes and stared at her for a very long moment. She then gave him a little glare and a smile.

"Sleep," she said again. Draco shut his eyes again falling farther and farther into dream land. But just before he was asleep he whispered something that Raveen only just managed to catch.

"I will dream about you…"

Raveen watched him for a long moment then stood up to leave. But when she turned away from the sleeping Draco, she saw Becca standing in the doorway. Her arms were folded and she didn't look very happy.

"What?" Raveen said and she walked out of the room.

Hours later when it was late at night they heard someone at the door again. But this time it was a knock instead of the doorbell. Raveen offered to get it since Harry and Ron were poring over notes.

So Raveen walked over to the door and opened it. There was someone she couldn't see in a dark cloak outside. She let him in calmly. It wasn't like she couldn't tell whose trust worthy and who isn't.

Harry walked into the room to see who it was. Once the strange person threw their cloak back Harry shouted and drew out his wand, ready for a duel.

"You!" Harry cried.

"Yes it's me Potter," said (dun dun dun) Severus Snape. "Now don't do anything stupid with that big head of yours-" Harry interrupted him.

"Stupifie!" Harry yelled. Snape dogged it angrily.

"Potter stop!" he yelled. Suddenly Harry started screaming every curse he had ever heard of at Snape including some Unforgivable ones. But Raveen had yelled "Enough!" and stood in front of Snape, blocking every one of them. Harry gazed at her in awe.

"He's a death eater!" Harry screamed at her.

"No he's not," she said.

"He killed Dumbledore!" Harry yelled.

"He's not evil," Raveen said to him calmly.

"How do you know? If you're reading his mind he's a master at Occlemency-"

"Stupid boy!" shouted Snape. "You can't use Occlemency agents a spirit!"

Raveen froze and turned her head very slowly to face Snape.

Snape rolled his eyes looking very annoyed.

"You didn't tell them?" Snape asked her. Raveen bit her lip.

"I was getting there!" she said.

"I'm sure you were," Snape said shaking his head at her.

"What's going on?" Harry cried from where he stood. Snape turned to him.

"She's dead," he said flatly.

"Then how is she standing right there?" Harry asked.

"I got away," Raveen cut in.

"Well actually you never died," Snape said.

"What?" Harry was so confused.

"Okay!" Raveen said. "I lived a long time ago back when magic was a lot more dangerous. That's how I know all the magic that I do. But then I saw someone and I knew they were going to kill me. But I cast a spell and I didn't really die. But the spell wasn't legal in the after world. People got very angry but they couldn't get to me since I was still hanging out in the real world. So decades later Voldemort killed me because I was working agents him. And since I was already half dead, I died 150. Not pretty. I have a master that makes sure I don't do anything bad because over dead are very powerful.

"But vengeance makes people even more powerful. I could still see Voldemort do everything and I knew he had to be stopped. I escaped to find all of the Holocruxes."

"Wait," Harry said. "R.A.B…Raveen, Alton, and Becca! Are they over dead too?"

"Yes and for reasons they won't tell me."

By now, Ron and Hermione had come out of the kitchen to eves drop and had heard this whole explanation. They were in awe while all Harry's head could do was spin. Snape wasn't evil? Raveen wasn't human? Ron was holding Hermione's hand?

To make matters worse, Harry suddenly heard a soft scream and a loud thump from upstairs. He stood there confused for a moment, other things still buzzing in his head. Then he remembered who it must be. _Ginny!_

Harry headed for the stairs as quickly as he could but he felt a hand grab his collar.

"No don't," Snape said.

"Let go!" Harry yelled.

"Shut up!" Snape hissed at him. Harry continued to struggle until he heard a soft pop that he knew was Ginny being kidnapped and the struggle upstairs stopped.

Harry howled and tried yet again hurt Snape in every possible way.

"Harry stop!" Raveen cried. Harry did not subside.

"They're leading you into a trap," Snape said.

"What?" Harry said.

"They're using Ginny as bat. There's a note upstairs say where she will be and it's a trap. I know how to get around it. You can attack them from behind and they won't know what hit them!"

Harry stared at him.

"Why did you kill him?" Harry asked.

"He made me promise to." Snape said. Harry stared at him bewildered. "He wanted Draco on our side and safe. He knew the potion was about to kill him anyways. Also he was old. The dark lord's battle had him feeling that more then anything."

Raveen nodded at Harry, telling him that there was no way Snape could be lying. Harry looked up at Snape.

"Where are they?"

Omg I've gatta finish this thing! Only one chapter left! GAH!


	6. the end!

Disclaimer: Right now I feel like J.K.Rowling because I'm so tired and I have to just keep writing but I don't own Harry Potter.

CHASING THE DARK MARK

Chapter 6!

_The end!_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Alton, Becca, Raveen, Draco, and Snape were quiet as they crept around another huge cave that had come to Voldemort's attention. Harry was still not sure about Snape but he trusted Raveen. Snape had told them about a secret entrance at the back. He had claimed that if you used the front it would be suicidal. The cave was a large doom when you first walk into it with passages at the back that go on twenty different floors. The only similarity about each floor was that you could get a clear shoot at someone on the floor where it opened and they wouldn't be able to see you in the darkness.

Harry went into the hole in the ground that Snape had pointed to. Apparently, it would lead them to the top floor where Ginny was being held. This made Harry quicken his step more then Snape would have liked. To much noise and the death eaters would leave. But no one could talk. That was a rule.

Finally, after the dark path they were taking had gone into a slope for a while they reached the blackness of the cave. It was very quiet but Harry could see figures everywhere, being already use to the darkness. He turned back to look at Snape, pointing his fingers in the two directions he could go. Snape pointed to go left, and Harry went, tailed slowly by Ron and Hermione, and quickly by Raveen.

Then Harry saw her. Ginny was bound and gagged, with a death eater holding her arms back tightly. Every once and a while Ginny would let out a soft scream that was muffled but it didn't matter. No one was paying attention to her.

Harry was trying his best to sneak up to them but suddenly Raveen got there first. She had her knife and she sliced it right across the man's neck. It was less noisy and didn't attract attention where as a curse would. Ginny screamed again but it was a sound the other death eaters were use to by now.

It would have worked perfectly if Harry had just spotted the rat running past them sooner…

Alarms sounded everywhere, some voices, some breakings of glass, just noise everywhere. Death eaters were filling up the stairs to get to the top floor where Harry stood.

Quickly Harry flicked out Ginny's wand after he had unbound her and gave it to her. She looked very relieved to have it back.

Everyone spread out to the three different stair ways and in-between. Harry had jumped down to another floor with a few other people to look for Voldemort. He just hoped that they would be able to hold up on their own. But he was pretty confident.

But then he saw a sight that scared him. Dementors! Hundreds of them floating up to the top floor. All hooded and looking as horrifying as always. They didn't see Harry but Harry wasn't sure he could hit them all.

Suddenly, he realized he shouldn't have worried. About five Patronuses shot down from where his friends were and he felt proud of his teaching skills.

So this basic thing went on for a while. Curses were going everywhere from both sides, different magical creatures would appear, only to be shot down by Hermione or Ginny.

Until finally, Voldemort made his grand appearance. But Harry wasn't near him when he did it, so both were very disappointed. But Voldemort decided to have a little chat before he finished Harry off.

"I see you got away," a hissing voice said in Raveen's ear. She whipped around shooting a large force field of air at the figure standing behind her. Voldemort brushed it off easily.

"Is that all you can do?" he asked her mockingly.

"No but this duel isn't mine to fight!"

"Well, then why are you still here" he asked. She suddenly glared at him triumphantly, like she had just remembered something.

"You had better tell your snake to run for cover."

"Ha fool! You think that my Snake is my only Holocruxe?" Raveen just smiled and jumped off the edge of the floor and landed on the next.

None the less, this worried Voldemort. He hissed out into the night to his snake telling her to leave. But this was not very smart since Harry heard it and ran for the spot he had heard it from.

He surprise jumped Voldemort and fought him instantly. His element of surprise didn't last longer then a second and it didn't do him much good. All anyone could ever say about this battle would be that never had so many Avada Kadavra curses been shooting in two minutes and never had more priory incantardums been broken instantly.

But meanwhile other battles were taking place. Neville was in a huge battle with Belletrix Lastrange and both were screaming about Neville's parents (very different things were being said). The other people were all in a team fighting all the death eaters but with Alton and Becca there very few curses came their way.

Harry was not so lucky. His battle felt like it would take forever and that neither was winning. But this was actually a good thought for Harry. At least he wasn't losing like he thought he would. So many pillars that held of the floors were being thrown in front of curses that Harry was amazed this cave was still standing.

But Harry had just remembered something else. Voldemort's snake! It was still alive! He couldn't kill Voldemort until it was dead! But suddenly he heard someone call his name. He looked over and saw Raveen holding a dead snake in her hands. _Yes!_

But Harry still didn't know how he was going to find something that he could use to over power Voldemort. It was like both of their secret weapons were matched perfectly. Harry had his anger for everyone Voldemort had hurt and Voldemort had his anger for this little fly buzzing around his head that he hadn't been able to kill for about twenty years.

Suddenly, Harry heard his name again. He turned his head for one second and saw Ginny looking down at him. Their eyes locked for the second Harry could spar to look away and he knew what he was going to use agents Voldemort. His secret weapon. How could he not have remembered? Dumbledore only told him about a million times!

Love!

So Harry was now fighting for everyone he loved and wanted to make a better life for. Everyone whose families would be scared forever if he didn't kill Voldemort now. Everyone whose life he could save right now.

"Avado Kadavra!" The sound echoed the cave more the anything had that night. Green light flashed slowly and looked like it would never go away. Years and years flashed before everyone's eyes.

No one knew who had said it but whoever had, it had worked. Everyone stood frozen trying to see the spot where Harry and Voldemort had been fighting. Only one figure stood tall over another.

Harry stood calmly in him house raising a glass in celebration. No not of the fall of Voldemort, but for the people around him. Especially a very pretty one standing next to him.

"You know you can still go back on this," Harry said to Ginny.

"And why would I do that?" Ginny said.

"Because I get a family of like five hundred Wesley's. You just get one Potter."

"And what's wrong with getting a Potter?"

"Just the fact that it's a Potter."

"Well, I'm a Potter now so now it's two," Ginny said smiling up had him.

"Yeah but that's not very much either." Ginny took Harry's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Soon to be three," she said.

Harry smiled proudly. Finally all his loneliness would be over.

Sorry I know it's crapy I'll write a better one when I get back!


End file.
